Parasitic
by Donut Yang
Summary: GENTEK is a monster, a goliath, a black hole. It never stops, willing to step through boundaries to get what it wants. And once you get sucked in, you're never coming back. Even if one of their own turned against them, it would keep thriving. GENTEK is like a parasite, and it has to be purged from the system.
1. Chapter 1

Making sure that no one was watching him, he smiled a generous smile as he was served his coffee. Waiting for the young woman to disappear back behind the counter, he reached for his backpack, pulling his black laptop out. Thankfully, this place had free wifi, and free wifi was always a blessing.

Opening it, he clicked his tongue as he typed in his password steadily. He eyed his coffee, itching to have a taste. But it hasn't cooled off yet, and drinking it now would leave a burn on his tongue. But back to the laptop, he dragged his finger across the pad, double-tapping a special shortcut. Turning his head, he did a once-over to see if anyone would see over his shoulder. They wouldn't. Damn his paranoia though.

The words **GENTEK **flashed across his eye before he was met with a small, white chatbox. Scrolling through a list of names, he clicked on one in particular. _Sean P. Crane._

_**Matt: **__Sean? I need to chat with you._

After a few seconds, a small _ding _was heard.

_**Sean: **__What is it? Do you need help with something?_

_**Matt: **__Yeah... Do you think I can borrow your access card? Because mine isn't working._

_**Sean: **__WHAT_

_**Sean: **__What the fuck do you mean 'it's not working'?_

_**Matt: **__I may have spilt some water on it..._

_**Sean: **__Why don't you go to matienence for a new card you idiot?_

_**Matt: **__HEY don't you know what a pain in the butt that can be?_

_**Matt: **__Please? You don't even use your card that much!_

_**Sean: **__...fine. But if you get in trouble, I'm not taking responsibility, okay?_

_**Matt: **__THANKS SEAN I'LL PAY YOU A SOLID AFTER THIS_

_**Matt: **__Actually, I can take you out for a drink. The bar's open tonight, and you and I both know that we don't have anywork tomorrow._

_**Sean: **__You better pay for the drinks then._

_**Matt: **__Whatever, see you!_

_**Matt C. Yang **__has logged off._

The young man, newly dubbed as 'Matt' smiles as he closes the laptop, not bothering to turn it off. He would do it at home, seeing as he was doing something else later. Before standing up, he reached into his wallet and pulled out a generous tip, leaving it on the table. Picking up his now-lukewarm coffee, he left the small coffee shop, winking at the flustered girl on the way out.

_**Sean: **__So is this a date or_

_**Sean: **__Dammit Matt._

_**Sean P. Crane **__has logged off._

_**~0~0~0~**_

Being one of the main science heads of GENTEK had its perks.

One of them being nice apartments with good wifi.

And Matt thought just that as he opened the door to his apartments, his keys in hand. The place was ran by an _O.K. _man with a nice wife. The rent was pricey, but Matt had the money to pay it. It was always quiet in these apartments, as most couldn't afford it. The scientist didn't always enjoy the silence, but the New York sounds made up for that.

Matt sighed as he closed the door behind him with the back of his shoe. The traffic was always so frantic, which is why he went by foot. It was fun, seeing everything and all. But sometimes it could be just a _little bit_ dangerous. Hearing about all those thug attacks made Matt nervous.

Plopping his messenger bag onto the black leather couch, Matt sighed as he made his way to the kitchen. The coffee (which he had finished long ago) was nice. His favorite girl had made it for him, seeing Matt as a regular by now. Two creamers with a lot of sugar. But now his stomach was growling at him like some kind of monster.

Shrugging off his jacket, the scientist opened the fridge, scanning his eyes through the many foods. He shouldn't eat too much, seeing that he was going drinking later with a friend. Too much drinks meant too much vomit. Eugh. So Matt decided he would go through the designated driver sequence once more.

Deciding on some leftover sphagetti, Matt plopped the cold deliciousness onto a plastic plate and stuck it into the microwave, jabbing in some numbers making his way back to the couch. He reached for the remote and began the endless cycle of flicking through available shows. Settling for the news, he reached for a nearby blanket and made himself comfortable.

But before he could even lay his eyes on the screen, his phone rang.

Matt puffed his cheeks out in frustration and sat up, reaching for the phone. But upon seeing who it was, he quickly slid his thumb across the screen. He held the phone close to his ear.

"Alex? What is it?" His voice sounded anxious, even to himself. The gruff voice on the other end of the line calmed his nerves though.

"I think I'll be leaving soon." It sounded like the other was just running. There was a slight breath in his voice that made it sound like he had just achieved something. But his words made Matt feel... Disappointed.

"Oh... Where are you right now?" The microwave let out a few small beeps to signal that his meal was ready. But Matt ignored it.

"The subway. I think people are chasing me and I-"

More voices could be heard. _"There he is!" _And those were quickly followed by Alex's _"Shit!"_

"Alex! What's happening?!"

Alex's voice was muffled, like his own hand was covering it. He sounded angry, and the squeaking of sneakers could be heard, followed by the sound of breaking glass. "Alex?!"

Gunshots made Matt gasp in surprise. The line went dead.

"... Alex...?"

He sat there silently with the blanket draped over his shoulders. He stared at the wooden floorboards with wide eyes, only able to guess what had happened that day...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Later that night...**_

"Hey man..." Sean mumbled, swaying unsteadily. Matt smiled at him, taking a sip of his water. "Yes Sean?" His voice was soft, but it wasn't without a hint of worry. Something was up, and even through Sean's drunken stupor, he could see that.

"Somethin' the matter, cupcake?" he mumbled drunkily, taking a heavy swig of his drink. Matt sighed, pulling out his phone. He had messaged Alex several times now, not receiving any reply and that made him want to scream.

"It's... It's fine, don't worry about it," Matt said, patting Sean on the back. "Don't drink too much. I don't want you to vomit on the way back, okay?"

"Mphm, whatever," Sean muttered, placing down the drink. Matt couldn't help but chuckle. Sean was always something of a lightweight, and that amused him to no end.

"Why not have a sip, M-cakes?" Sean asked, raising a blonde eyebrow at the other almost cartoonishly. The scientist made a face at the petname, feeling somewhat sad upon hearing it. He shook his head, his eyes dropping back down to the rim of the cold glass. "I'm not drinking tonight, I already told you. I was destined to be a designated driver, silly."

Due to being drunk, Sean laughed manically which caused a few heads to turn. Matt waved them off in embarassment. "Shush, Sean!"

"Say, Matt..." Sean leaned on the other, and the scientist's nose wrinkled at the smell of alcohol. "Yes?"

"You're pretty cute, y'know?"

Matt froze for a few seconds, before giving Sean a tight smile. "Uh, thanks. I... Think we should go home now. You're pretty much dead by now. C'mon."

But by now, Sean seems to have dozed off. Matt frowned and sighed, starting to pat the other's cheeks. "Hey now! Don't fall asleep on me."

Sean groaned and covered his face. "Sorry," he muttered lamely. Matt rolled his eyes and made a grab for his wallet. Pulling out some twenties, he waved goodbye to the bartender, leaving with a drunk friend on his shoulder.

_**~0~0~0~**_

_**The next morning...**_

_**~0~0~ 0~**_

Eyes fluttering open, Matt swore he could feel his bones groan as he got up. Damn, last night's stand was incredibly difficult. Stupid Sean often went through phases when he was drunk, and they were very disturbing phases.

The sound of feet slapping against the wooden floor and the birds singing slowly shook Matt out of his sleepy state. By the time he reached the bathroom, he was almost fully awake with eyes wide as he wiped the sleep from them. Matt yawned as he turned the valve of the shower and shed his clothes sloppily.

Emptying his bladder at the toilet, he waited for the steam to rise before entering the glass shower.

He thought about what he was going to do today. Maybe venture across Manhatten once more? It was a big place, and there was a lot to see. Or maybe check on Sean and see if he was alright? If he was, they could go check out something. But there was this bookstore that he wanted to see...

Or he could just go to work.

"But it's a day off," he mumbled to himself, rinsing out the suds in his hair with his eyes closed. Then again, he didn't know what else to do...

_Oh well. Maybe I can go. Might check up on Sean first._

Suddenly thinking about work made him think of Alex. What happened to him, exactly? Matt didn't know what he had been up to, but it didn't sound good and he must've been caught doing something _wrong_. But Alex had told him he was leaving New York. Did he really, though?

_Maybe I could go to Alex's house and see if he's there. Damn... What happened to him?_

_**~0~0~0~**_

"Alex? Are you in there?" Matt rapped his fingers against the door of Alex's apartment. Still no answer. The scientist's eyes wrinkled in distaste.

_What the hell... Maybe Alex is just doing his own thing. He's a pretty weird guy too... Or maybe he's at work? But what about last night? The hell..._

Just to make sure, Matt brought his phone out, sliding it open and scrolling through his messages. None... Well, except a few stupid pictures from Sean. That's all. Not one of his messages were answered, and he-

His ringtone went off, and he blinked, before bringing it to his ear. It was from work. _What did they want now? _"Hello, Matt here. What is it?"

**"Mr. Yang, you are needed at the facility immediately. We will need your help, in advance, if you please."**

_By 'if you please', you mean I have to be there or else I'm going to get fired. _"Of course, of course. I'm on my way." Ending the call, Matt glanced at the apartment door, a worried look on his face, before he made his way to the elevator.

_**~0~0~0~**_

_"Hey Matt, are you heading to the facility?" _Sean's voice floated through the Bluetooth. Matt nodded, before quickly answering, realizing that Sean wouldn't be able to see him. "Yeah, you too? What do you think they want?"

_"Haven't you heard? On the news? Something crazy just happened at Penn Station a few nights back!"_ Matt's eyes widened. Penn Station... That's where Alex said he was going, right? "I... I haven't. Hey, tell me when we get there, okay? I gotta concentrate on the road here."

_"Right, right. Until then."_ Turning off the device, Matt tossed it to the passenger seat of his car. He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he reached a red light. Traffic wasn't so bad today, luckily. But what he saw next surprised him.

"A... Military tank?! What the..." God, this day just keeps getting weirder. But an ache of worry made Matt feel queasy. _Something crazy, huh. I wonder... Is it that serious?_

Once the tank had passed and the light had turned green, Matt sped up a little, wanting to find out already... And maybe see Alex as well.

_**~0~0~0~**_

"Matt!" Sean jogged up to him as he was putting on his coat. The GENTEK labs were chilly most of the time, and for good reasons. Matt smiled at the other. "Hey Sean, any idea what's going on yet?"

"No, but they're about to have a meeting soon, and we're the ones invited. C'mon, I wanna get this over with." The duo were now walking side-by-side, and Matt just felt the... Sense of _unease_. "Hey Sean, when I was driving, I saw a-"

"A tank? I saw it too. It must be something serious then..." Sean reached forwards, opening the door for the both of them, and Matt gave him a nod of thanks. There were several other scientists here as well. This room was exceptionally large, but at the far wall of the room was the head scientist.

"That's-! McMullen?" Sean nodded in confirmation. "Yeah... Kinda rare to see him down here, huh?"

"Yang! Crane! You're over here!" Voices made the two stumble towards a group of people. _This is kinda like an elementary school activity... Everyone's working in groups or something._

A full hour had passed, and then everyone had settled down, standing around the far wall, with McMullen on a slightly raised stage. "Everyone, I am here to inform you that we are in need of your cooperation..."

_**. . .**_

Matt blinked in confusion as the people around him slowly swarmed their way towards the exit. Sean turned to face him, an eyebrow raised. "Matt? What's the matter?"

The young scientist crossed his arms, eyes narrowed as he stared at the floor. "Is this... Well, is this really safe?"

_"Created from the remaining sample of the BLACKLIGHT Virus, we have decided to create a newer, much powerful strand..."_

"What is?" Sean asked, tugging at his sleeve to get him moving towards the exit. Matt coughed into his hand "Well, remember Alex? He was the creator of that strand, right? And he-"

"Ugh, that guy again? He's a complete sociopath," Sean sighed. "And besides, it'll be fine. We're on the advanced science team, so we'll know what to do."

_"We have estimated that it would not take long, perhaps only a week of full work, seeing that the strand has mostly what we need, but it'll take the most advanced minds to tweak the strand itself..."_

"C'mon, I'm hungry. Let's go get lunch."


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I should really start saying this... I don't own Prototype. That amazing game belongs to Activision and Radical Entertainment, so please enjoy! A favorite/follow/review is always appreciated!**_

_**~0~0~0~**_

"The usual?" The waiter asked, and they both nodded. Once the waiter was away, Matt slipped out his phone, jabbing in the password before sliding it open. For the second time that day, he checked his messages.

Still no Alex.

Frustrated, he quickly sent another message, almost at the end of his rope trying to contact the man.

**Dammit Alex where the hell are you**

"Who're you texting?" Sean asked, leaning forwards slightly with a blonde eyebrow raised. Matt looked up at Sean, before exiting the app, deciding to play a quick card game app. "Alex. He hasn't been answering my texts lately. Have you heard-"

"No, I haven't heard anything from him," Sean muttered, now staring out the window. Matt blinked in surprise. Sean sounded... Somewhat unhappy?

He decided not to dwell on it and shrugged. Waiting for the card game to load, he took a quick look around the restaurant. It was pretty packed, seeing that it was lunchtime now. The waiters and waitresses were running around in their black and white uniforms, which reminded Matt of his old days, in a way.

Now their waiter was walking towards them, holding the trays of food in an overexaggerated leisurely way. "Here's your lunch. Please enjoy!" The waiter bowed his head, before quickly disappearing like a magician, the only trace of him being there were the trays.

Canceling his card game, Matt took his plate, digging in immediately. He was pretty hungry; he didn't get to have dinner the other night.

_**~0~0~0~**_

"So, what do you want to do, before we're slave to the labs again?" Sean asked, a tired groan in his voice. Matt pondered this, stuffing his hands into his pockets. A habit. His stomach was full, and that made him buzz with an energetic air.

"Huh... We could go to the library... Or the mall? I wanna look around there, since it's brand new." Sean rolled his eyes, but shrugged. "You went to the library yesterday, so let's go to the mall. I want to check something out."

_**~0~0~0~**_

_**Later that night...**_

_**~0~0~0~**_

_His steel-blue eyes flew open as he gasped for air, rising up immediately. At this sight, the two scientists jumped backwards, the other dropping the scapel that fell to the floor with a clatter. One turned to the other. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"_

_As they raced out the doors, he clumsily fell from the cold, steel table, huffing with effort. He looked up at the double doors, which still trembled slightly._

_He slowly began to make his way through the doors, following the sound of footsteps slapping against the floor._

_**~0~0~0~**_

"...so I think I might get a dog or something," Matt hummed, shoving his rolled-up sleeves down. The night air in Manhattan was a bit chilly, as usual. Sean gave a huff, coughing into his hand. "You're joking."

"I'm not! I think it would be fun, especially having those big ones." He itched to check his phone, but ignored it for now. He and Sean were currently making their way to have some dinner. On a day-off night, they would usually go drinking, but they would have to start working on the new 'project' tomorrow. It was sort of a thrill to Matt, working with things like that, something no normal scientist could really do.

"Aren't you busy enough at work?" Sean copied his movements, stuffing his hands into his pockets after rolling down his sleeves. "Dogs are a lot of work, trust me. Plus, now isn't the time to be getting a dog." His friend leaned forwards to push open the glass door to where they have arrived. It was actually the same place they came to get lunch at.

"Eeeh, maybe you're right." Matt seated himself at a small booth with thump, sighing as he took out his phone. This time he didn't even bother to look at his messages. Sometimes Alex was just _THAT _kind of guy.

Instead of a waiter, it was a lovely waitress this time. He beckoned Sean to order for them both, setting up a card game. He decided to do it multiplayer, so he and Sean could play a round.

"What are you doing?" Sean asked, leaning forwards like he had done earlier. The corners of Matt's mouth twitched upwards. "Setting up a game. Let's play."

The two scientists, both having great minds, were too busy to hear the muffled screams outside, but the whirling of helicopter blades made Matt look up. Sean glanced up at him with a slender brow raised.

The helicopter sounded quite close, and only then when he heard a missle rocket explode, he raced out of his seat, tearing the glass door open to see what the commotion was about.

The people were lined at the sidewalks, the road completely clear which was different from earlier today. Matt eagerly pushed his way through the small crowd, peeking through a crack of people. Turning his head, he could see the helicopter was hovering several meters up from the ground, and military men in black suits were slowly moving their way down from sturdy ropes to... To what?

Just as he squeezed through the crack, a flash of bright yellow whizzed through the air, towards the copter, and to Matt, everything seemed to go in slow motion, for just a moment-

_**BANG! **_

A wave of heat washed over the lined crowds, causing frightened shrieks and people to run from the scene. Shrapnel whizzed through the air, and just before Matt could look up again... He thought he saw a familiar shadow whizz by just now. He tried to follow it and pinpoint exactly what and who it was, but the smoke from the crash wouldn't allow it.

"MATT!" Sean pulled him away from the crowd, which was slowly dispersing. Some were crying, taking pictures, or even calling the police. Sean's sharp eyes looked him up and down. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... Did you see that?" He looked up at the other scientist, but his question was directed towards the wreckage behind them. Sean rolled his eyes. "Of course I did, idiot... Damn, that was a big explosion." Again, Sean stared at him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm okay, don't worry about it... Let's just eat now, okay?"

Not wanting anymore stupid questions, Matt grabbed Sean's sleeve, dragging him back into the restaurant. But he couldn't stop thinking... Who was that shadow?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Prototype does not belong to me. It belongs to Activision. A follow/favorite/review is always appreciated!**_

_**~0~0~0~**_

"Ugh... God, I'm so tired..." Matt mused to himself as he turned his head towards the loud alarm, that slowly shook him to his senses. Sighing, he frowned at the neon blocky letters on the clock.

**4:00 AM**

The most ungodly hour of the morning, just after the witching hour. Groaning, Matt slowly shifted upwards. The warm covers were more comfy and inviting than usual, but the young scientist resisted the urge to flop facedown, into the heavenly pull of sleep.

"Nope... Get up..." He muttered, stumbling out of the covers. He reached over, slamming his hand down against the top of the alarm. "Ugh..." He felt like he had just risen up from six feet under.

He unconciously moved to the window, pulling back the curtains. It was still dark outside... But New York, being the 'city that never sleeps' held its title. The streets were full of moving cars, but at least the rush was slower than it was in the day.

Yawning, Matt began the process of turning on the lights in his apartment. He paused for a moment halfway through the hallway, stretching forwards, before hearing a satisfying pop that made his bones groan.

On the way, he began to strip off his clothing, and once he made it to the bathroom, he was fully nude. He clumsily tossed the bundle of clothing into the nearby basket, walking towards the shower afterwards. He leaned forwards, turning the handle. Immediately, a cold spray washed down, but Matt avoided it. He turned back to the mirror, leaning towards his reflection to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

When the steam began to cloud the mirror, Matt slowly made his way to the shower, not in exhaustion, but in laziness. But stepping into the shower, Matt felt the sleep fade away into nothing. Coughing lightly, he tilted his head upwards to catch the water that fell against his black head of hair.

Washing himself, he began to think, having a good bit of alone time. He would have to leave to work in two hours. Waking up at this time was certainly unecessary, but he didn't really care. He wanted to do some things before he left anyway.

Now, thinking of work made him think about the... The Blacklight virus. Alex had worked on it, actually being the main head of the whole project. Luckily, he had given Matt some insight on it. And he immediately knew it was dangerous.

Now that made him queasy. He's been working on things like this for a while now... But that was just outside work.

"Ah well... We'll be fine..." He muttered, as he washed the suds off his hair, hissing as a bit of the shampoo got into his eye. _Maybe Alex would be there too? Damn, where is that guy anyway..._

_**~0~0~0~**_

_**Day 1**_

_**~0~0~0~**_

He shrugged on some formal clothing for work, reaching for his glasses. Matt's eyesight wasn't the best. Sean had suggested contacts, but those were too much of a hassle, sticking the lens in your eye or something. Actually, he had tried it, but then it only made him shudder and he threw it out the next moment. Sticking things in his eyes made him feel sick.

He did a quick onceover, looking himself up and down the full-length mirror, then he checked his pockets to see if he had everything he needed. All was well.

Sighing, Matt plopped down on his couch. Only one hour until he had to go to work. A lot of time to kill. He reached down, sliding his phone out of his pocket. After jabbing in the password and sliding his finger across the screen. he checked his messages.

_The hell_... Nothing from Alex? And still?

_Whatever_.

**Hey are you coming to work today**

Not bothering to wait, Matt stood up and did a small stretch, before walking towards the front door, shrugging on his messenger bag on the way, keys in his hand. He slipped through the crack, closing it behind him, after promptly locking it.

_**~0~0~0~**_

He drove out the lane, sipping the black coffee that slapped all of his senses awake. His nose wrinkled upwards at the bitter taste, but nonetheless, he enjoyed it, loving the thrill he got from the warm drink. Plus, the weather was a bit chilly, so he welcomed it.

Matt reached over to his passenger seat, gripping the Bluetooth he had thrown down earlier. Wedging the small device in his air, he clicked it on.

"Sean? You there?"

He waited for a few moments, before hearing the tired answer. _"Yeah, you on your way to work?" _Matt chuckled at his friend's tone of voice. "Yup! I've got myself some coffee on the way... How you doing?"

_"Fucking incredible,"_ Sean muttered. _"Damn... Another week of work, eh?" _Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh be quiet. Hey, do you still have your access card?"

_"Yeah yeah, you wanted to use it, right? God, you're so irresponsible..." _"Hey! I forgot, okay? It was an accident. And besides, you never use it. Plus, it's not like they'll notice or anything. Security isn't as tight as it used to be, huh?"

_"Maybe you're right. I'm almost there now. I think I see your car." _At those words, Matt swerved around to a corner. And there it was, the GENTEK facility. Turning his head, he could see a familiar car. Sean's car.

"See you inside, Sean," he said, before ripping out the Bluetooth, tossing it to his side, and entering the open gates.

_**~0~0~0~**_

Chugging down the rest of his drink, Matt coughed when he pulled away, wiping his lips against his coat sleeve. Sean gave him a disapproving look, but didn't say anything as the young scientist tossed the cup into a nearby trashbin.

On the outside, he seemed fine. But on the inside... Matt was nervous. Alex had explained some of the characteristics of the Blacklight Virus... And they were a bit disturbing to him. Alex seemed proud, and he should be. Creating something like that must've taken ages...

"Matt, over here." Sean's voice pulled him out of his reverie, and he turned his head. Sean was holding the door open to the lab, which Matt had completely passed, waiting for him. Smiling in slight embarrassment, he ducked his head an hurried inside, saying a small 'thanks'.

He looked around the room, only recognizing a few faces. This was the advanced science team... Not a happy-looking bunch, to be exact. All serious looks and furrowed brows. Well, they all seemed a lot older than Matt, that was for sure.

The crowd whispered amongst themselves, and while Matt was looking around the room, Sean pulled him forwards, towards a man who everyone was circled around. This was the director for the project... A man who Matt didn't bother to learn the name of. He was tall and lanky, with bags under his eyes and glasses, along with a long labcoat and a clipboard. Talk about serious. He also looked like he was going to pop a blood vessle or something, his hair graying prematurely.

"Alright everyone. I'm very sure you all know why you're here... And why you were chosen to come..."

_**~0~0~0~**_

"Okay, so you are all assigned to recreate a powerful counter-virus that will be used to overide the Blacklight virus, which is spreading at a fast pace. But a week's worth will be good enough to save a majority of the population, so we will have to work as hard as we can. But anyway, the counter-virus will be used as a weapon against the Infected, after it has been tested and approved, and then we will proceed to deploy it across the city. But for now, you must create one sample. We have estimated that the process takes several days, so we need all of your cooperation to complete _one _sample."

After that speech, Matt blinked in confusion. No one had mentioned Alex... It was almost like he didn't exist or something, or like he was-

"Sir, may I ask what happened to Alex Mercer?" His mouth moved on its own accord. A few heads turned to him, and now more whispers burst forth.

The director looked around with a sour look on his face, before narrowing his eyes to Matt. He gave him a cold look, before looking up again. "Let's get to work, everybody."

The young scientist felt his face warm up slightly, his mind blurring for a moment. Unconciously, he clenched his fist, teeth gritted together. _The hell... He just ignored me! Goddammit, I've been waiting for the past few days, and still no answer... What the fuck?!_

"Matt? Over here!" Sean waved towards him, and Matt swallowed thickly, before turning towards his friend, trying to forget the anger that welled up in the pit of his stomach.

_**~0~0~0~**_

_Alex raced through the rooftops, slowing down, before jumping up high again. He was starting to get used to this feeling of... Strength. Power. Being light as a feather._

_He was told by his sister that his apartment was not too far. But for now... Alex had decided to explore Manhatten. The area was familiar, but at the same time, it wasn't, for some strange reason._


End file.
